Rendezvous Point
by Fire Kitten
Summary: Usopp didn't know what to think. One minute he's having lunch with his crew, the next he's chasing down an enemy through the forest to keep them safe. But his enemy is the last person he ever could have expected to face…


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Usopp didn't know what to think. One minute he's having lunch with his crew, the next he's chasing down an enemy through the forest to keep them safe. But his enemy is the last person he ever could have expected to face…

**Warnings:** Post-time skip. Possible spoilers. Some language.

_Dedications and authors note at the end!_

* * *

Feet pounded on the forest floor, breath coming in rough bursts, fingers tightening around Kuro Kabuto in nervousness as he swerved and weaved through the trees in a random pattern. Further away from the fighting, Usopp tried to open his sense further, feel out the forest and the enemy. How did this happen? One moment they're peacefully docked on what they _thought _was an abandoned island, only to get attacked by some crazed pirate inhabitants in the middle of lunch which not only served to anger Luffy but Sanji as well, seeing as their lunch went up in the air. And two angry members of the monster trio was never a good thing.

The rest of them had been holding their own – but this crew was _strong_. He supposed, in retrospect, to of made it into the New World they had to be but for most of his tricks to just be batted aside like novelties brought back that old nervousness he hadn't felt for two years now. And worse yet, they had a sniper. Not a great one, but still – one shot went clear through a space between Brook's ribs and another took off Chopper's hat. If the second had been any lower…

No, he wouldn't think that. He just needed to think of what he had to do. His Pop Green: Devil managed to clear a path into the forest and Usopp took it. He had to find that sniper and take him down before he got in an actual shot that did more than parlor tricks.

A shot rang in his ears. It skimmed past him close enough for him to feel the air of the bullet passing and bark exploded to his left. He held back any noise of surprise and skid to a stop behind a trunk of a large elm. _Found you_. He quickly loaded a pop green, dropping to his knees and pulled the elastic back all in one motion as he shifted the upper half of his body out of his cover and, using the natural path of the bullet as guidance, took aim and fired up high to where a shadowy figure sat high up in a tree before quickly ducking back into the safety of his spot. He waited a moment then heard the growl of the plant as it burst from the pop green and a curse from the enemy sniper as he was overtaken.

"Yosh!" Usopp cheered softly to himself, getting up to run from his cover when he heard another shot and heard his plant give a sort of screeching roar and then silence. He frowned and pressed his back against the trunk, before inching carefully along it, until he could peek one eye around. He saw his man-eating plant dangling limply by its vines from the branch he shot it towards, a hole going cleanly through its head. The sniper was gone.

"I can see your nose."

Usopp felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he jerked back into his hiding spot.

"It's a dead giveaway you know." The sniper continued to talk, his voice seeming to come from all around in such a vast forest. "It's so long a sharp eye will catch it before it is even halfway out."

Who… did this jerk think he was? Mocking him when he couldn't even make one good shot?! "S-Shut up! Don't insult my nose; I got this nose from my mother and I'm very proud of it."

A pause, and the return was quieter, "Your mother, huh?"

"That's right!" Usopp said with pride and then gave an almighty laugh. "And I got my good aim from my father! In fact my aim is so good, people back at my village used to call me Bulls-Eye because I always make the shot right on the mark, no matter the distance, the wind or what obstacles lay in my path! And I do it all… with one eye shut!"

"Is that so?" This time, he sounded amused.

"Would I lie?" He returned ironically.

"And this father of yours…? He was really that great?"

"_Is_ that great. My dad could shoot a leg off an ant and he taught me everything he knew before he set out to be a great pirate." Usopp felt his lips twitching up in a smile like they always did when he talked about his father. He laughed, scornfully, then, "In fact I feel sorry for you!"

"S-Sorry," The voice was soft again, shaking a little and then the other sharpshooter coughed. "For me…?"

Usopp puffed out his chest, excitement bubbling in his throat. Was he actually scaring this other sharpshooter? "Yeah, because it's pretty obvious to me you didn't inherit anything from your dad, since you clearly can't make a decent shot. It's unfortunate, but we can't all have a great linage like mine." He grinned, nodding to himself. "But don't worry, I was also born with my mother's graciousness. Today is your lucky day – what a star you must have been born under! – because I'm giving you a chance to turn and run rather than face the Great Captain Usopp'n-sama!"

Silence. It seemed to stretch on and on. And then finally, the other sniper started to laugh. Loud, rambunctious laughter as if he had just been told the funniest story he had ever heard.

"O-Oi!" Usopp felt his face heating up. "What's so funny?!"

"Just you! This is…hah, this is you!"

"What…?" His eyebrows furrowed, not sure what the other sniper meant by that, but before he could dwell on it he heard another voice in the air.

"OOOOOOOOOOI. USOPP!"

For just a moment Usopp felt his heart jump on reflex, panic trying to blossom there as he realized one of his nakama was approaching danger and facing possible, unknown death by gunshot, before his mind battled it down and reminded him this was _Luffy_ and there could be as many guns aimed as him as there were stars and still none of them could ever shoot him down. That's when Usopp also realized the sound of fighting, the constant noise in the background he had chosen to ignore in favor of his opponent (and perhaps his own voice), had ceased. The battle was over, huh?

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP? WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE GONNA PARTY." Luffy's voice was getting louder and closer, meaning he was – amazingly – heading in the right direction. Haki really came in handy, he guessed.

"Ah, I'll be there in a minute Luffy!" Usopp called back, a feeling of calm overcoming him, since his captain sounded neither panicked nor worried. So no one was hurt. "Guess we won, right? Their sniper's still out here, so let me just take him down and then we'll go back to seeing how many chicken legs you can fit in your mouth, alright?"

"There's no need!"

Usopp caught a glimpse of red, about twenty or so feet to the east of him, and then he could see Luffy right in plain, clear sight and again Usopp had to remind his heart that his Captain _was made of rubber damn it_.

"Huh? No need? What are you talking about?" Usopp said, while Luffy was looking about cluelessly.

"Luffy!" The other sniper called, putting Usopp back on alert – damn it, he shouldn't of let down his guard - as he suddenly realized the sniper was moving, walking along the grass. He saw a shadow climb across the ground towards his Captain.

Protectiveness surged through him because even though he knew Luffy would be fine and could take care of this guy in a second with just a look – literally – this was his man and if the enemy he was meant to take down even tried to hurt his nakama (superficially or not) it would be his fault for not doing his job. That's what spurred him into leaping out of his cover (and in passing caught the strange sight of Luffy smiling widely towards the enemy – but why would he be doing that?), roaring out an "OI!" as he drew back his sling with another shot already ready to fly-

And then he was punched so hard in the chest, he was sure his lungs would explode from the force. Or at least, that's what it felt like. His body started to tremble, he couldn't breathe, and his knees were shaking so hard he almost couldn't stay on his feet. He was _dying,_ right? The back of his brain weakly tried to wonder if it was really just the shock making him feel this way or if Luffy actually hit him or possibly he was shot by this actually truly _exceptional _sniper. Something else burst in the back of his brain at that same moment, weakly putting in he didn't miss those shots because he was bad at it – he just missed them because he _could_.

The sound of his slingshot hitting the grass didn't really register though instinct was telling him his weapon was out of his hand and that wasn't safe at all, but his mind, feeling like someone had flipped a switch halfway and leaving only part of it working, couldn't fully understand such a message to spur his trembling hands into leaning down and picking it up. Or to move at all really.

It's when the edges of his vision started to blacken that it finally figured out he still wasn't breathing and managed to tell his lungs to start working and Usopp took a great big gasp and let it out in a shuddering sob that may or may not have had the word, "Y-You?" leave with it.

Because the enemy sniper, the guy 'born with a poor lineage', the jerk who had been mocking and laughing at him, the man he had been trying to take down, was none other than his father.

He knew it was him, knew it like he knew the precise recipe to make gunpowder explode. Even if he had never seen his bounty (of which of _course_ his father had one), even if his hair was even more different than ever (is it really blonde? And when did he make it into dreadlocks?), even if he was _blind_ as a god damned bat (but thank god he's not and could he blame the sun on his tears?), he would of known it was him. Would have known this was his dad, standing right here, not ten feet away from him.

"D-D-D-Dad." He finally managed to choke out, his voice wobbling all over like it was the Sunny being tossed about in the storm. And the man, tears of his own in his eyes – had they been there all along? – smiled back to him.

"Hey son."

Usopp didn't see Luffy, but had he of he would have felt so much gratitude he might have given him half his dinner that night. As it was, he didn't see him, the way he looked between them, smiled even brighter, tipped his hat respectfully and silently backed away so the two could have their moment in privacy.

"Dad….DAD!" Usopp was running now, his legs carrying him easily across the forest floor those few precious feet until he was throwing himself at his father, hugging him tight. He wasn't even the least bit ashamed when he immediately burst into tears that only worsened as he felt his father's arms come around him in return. And if his father cried, he'd never tell anyone because this was their moment. And any story he could tell of it later would, for once, pale in comparison.

* * *

There was a party but Usopp wasn't really part of it this time around. They had stationed themselves a good few meters away, not too far that that they couldn't see the firelight or hear the antics of their nakama or make it too bothersome for Sanji or the Red Hair cook to come pass by every now and again if they needed anything, but far enough that everyone else knew they wanted to be alone tonight. Though, who could blame them?

And Usopp was still aware enough to tell that the Red Hairs were like an entire crew of Zoros – his father included, if the amount of refills told him anything.

Usopp wanted to talk as much as he wanted to listen. He couldn't get out stories fast enough, wanting to tell his dad about every single adventure he'd been on since he met Luffy (and he was trying, really trying, not to embellish these ones or lie because it seemed a bit silly, after all these years, to leave his dad with a not-him when he left in the morning or whenever it was he would be leaving) but at the same time he was trying to be as quiet as a mouse so he could hear everything his father had to say. He knew, somewhere in the traitorous, depressive part of his mind, that it wouldn't be all he wanted – it could never be all he wanted, but it might be enough.

And then something unexpected happened.

His father had gotten oddly quiet, sipping at what was either his ninth of tenth tankard, eyes distance as he stared at the rolling waves of the sea but Usopp still chattered on, almost nervously now, about his fight with the negative ghost girl at Thriller Bark.

"And then she must have had ten or twenty of those little explosive ghosts on me, and I swore I was going to _die_ when I heard her snapping her fingers but then- huuurwha?!" Usopp jumped suddenly when the tankard flew through the air just past his nose, smashing into a nearby rock and shattering upon impact, amber liquid becoming abstract art on the gray surface and the sand. "U-Uh Daa-aaAAH!" His query over whatever the matter was was cut short when the red straps of his suspenders were grabbed and he was thrown on the sand, grunting a bit at the unexpectedly harsh treatment. And above him…

Man, it was scarier than any near death experience he'd ever had. His dad looked so furious. Feelings more negative than any that Horo-Horo ghost girl could conjure up began to swirl inside of Usopp and something so wretchedly terrible suddenly occurred to him that it filled every last cell inside of him with shame. Was his dad not proud of him – was he… a disappointment?

His yell had drawn attention. Brook's music had faded away and the two crews had become tense and silent. Even Luffy had stopped gorging himself for the moment.

"Hey, what's going on?" He heard Nami calling in concern.

"Oi!" Sanji snapped, could even hear his boots starting to trek towards them.

"Back off kiddies." A voice he didn't easily recognize spoke up, but when he thought of it Usopp knew it was Red Hair Shanks himself, "Yasopp won't hurt him but this is something he needs to know."

He was suddenly beginning to wish they were somewhere more secluded, but didn't have time to dwell on it long because his father scowling and glaring like that at him was a far bigger problem that needed taking care of.

"D-Dad-" His voice actually _squeaked_, like it used to when he was uncertain and scared. He thought he had come so far in these two years, but maybe he hadn't grown at all. He swallowed, tried again. "Dad… What's wrong?"

"_Why_ are you here?"

…

Well, that he didn't expect.

"Uh…w-what?"

His father lifted him up a few inches by the straps his fingers were still clenched around, shaking him fiercely. "Why are you here?! Why are you out on the sea, doing all this dangerous _stupid_ shit, and not back in Syrup?"

"B-B-B-Because I want to be-" Usopp stuttered out only to get the words shaken right out of him.

"I don't care what you want to be, you're _supposed_ to be back at home, safe and sound and with your mother!" Usopp's mouth fell open but he was speechless and his father carried on. "You're supposed to be there with her, to go and bring in that heavy firewood when she needs it, and help her with the chores, and-"

"D-Dad…" Usopp barely whispered.

"-go to the store for her when she's too busy-"

A little stronger. "Dad…"

"-and be there for the holidays and-"

"Dad." His fingers clenched into a fist.

"Celebrate her birthday – celebrate _YOUR_ birthday-"

Tears filled his eyes. "Dad!"

"-And do the-"

"DAD!" He screamed, and before he knew what he was really doing, his fist swung out, clocking his father right in the face. It was such an unexpected shock, his father who seemed so strong that he could stand tall in even a cyclone, fell off of him like a brittle winter leaf finally letting go of the branch. And it was like role reversal, because suddenly he was over his father, holding his down by his shoulders while the man got his bearings back, holding his cheek in surprise.

"What the hell are you-" His father started to scold, but never finished when he felt little warm, wet drops pattering on his face. And he looked up, seeing his son looking down at him, tears streaming down his face, biting his trembling bottom lip. Yasopp started to yell again. "Usopp, what are you-"

Usopp clenched his eyes shut tight and gathered every ounce of courage he had to shout these dreadful words over his father. "MOM DIED."

Silence, thicker than the Red Line, filled the air for half a minute, before finally being broken by a soft, uncertain, "What?"

The quivering overtook his whole body, the grief of the loss seeming to split open like a fresh wound inside of him, and Usopp sniffled as he repeated, "Mom died. She died a l-long time ago. She got really sick and… s-she died…"

The elder pirate laid there, seeming was at a loss at how to take this news, and finally managed to say, "How old?"

Usopp didn't need a full sentence to understand, his hand reaching up to scrub at his eyes but only managing to get sand in them and make it all the worse. "Seven."

"Seven. Twelve years… she died… twelve years ago… Only a year after… a-after I…" Yasopp whispered, and Usopp knew his father had gone into shock. The younger boy drew in a few shuddering breaths making to move off of his father now that there was no need to hold him down only to be surprised again when, with lightning quick reflexes gained from his years sniping, Yasopp's hand closed around Usopp's upper arm and tugged him down, until the younger man found himself once again nestled in his father's grip, long nose landing just slightly above his father's shoulder, hat tumbling off his head. A hand found its way into his unruly hair, his father whispering softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Oh Banchina… Usopp… I'm so sorry… sorry."

Usopp turned his head, his cheek and teary left eye mushing up against his dad's shoulder, the tip of his nose brushing his neck, and he just let the mourning roll over them.

"Brook," He heard Luffy say softly, "Play another song."

"Yohoho, of course, Luffy-san." Music started up quickly and drew their crews back into the festivities.

Maybe, Usopp thought under his own sobs, feeling the arms around him finally beginning to tremble, Luffy could have half his breakfast too.

* * *

"You must think terribly of me."

It was said hours later, after the tears had come and gone and their eyes were dry but their hearts low. Usopp was still awake but barely, sprawled out on the sand with his dad's cloak having been thrown over his shoulders and his nose buried into its folds as he greedily breathed in the scent of seasalt and gunpowder. He was brought back from the drowsy edge though when he heard that and he spoke, softly to the man only a foot or so away, arms crossed under his head as he stared silently at the stars. "What do you mean?"

"You were all alone all that time, growing up without anyone, while I was off being a pirate. How hard that must have been. You probably resent me."

Usopp took a few moments the process those words and then chuckled, his eyes lidding some, "What are you talking about dad? I'm on the sea because of you. I wanted to be a pi-" He yawned, "Pirate too. A brave warrior of the sea… I'd nev-" Another yawn. "I could never resent you. I'm… too damn proud of you…"His eyes fell shut, almost beyond his wishes, "So proud… of my pirate's blood…" He wanted to say more, to make some more sense and to reassure him more, but sleep was tugging him into its depths like a siren into the sea, and he just couldn't stay awake any long.

And later he would wonder if it was part of a dream or not, the gentle hand that ran through his hair or the warm lips that pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead. And then he wouldn't wonder; because he was still a liar, so why wonder when he could just pick the answer he wanted most to be true?

* * *

Morning came and breakfast was once more like a party between the two crews, but this time Yassop and Usopp joined in. Usopp was beginning to wonder if, rather than having black hearts like most pirates, the Red-Hairs had black livers because they couldn't seriously be having rum with their eggs could they?

It was just slightly after, Usopp and his father again lounging on the sand, the younger eagerly showing off some of the dials, pop greens and other arsenal he had, when their log pose set. Luffy happily told his crew it was time to depart for the next island and Usopp's throat filled with despair and longing for time to go just a little slower. Just a few more hours, minutes, seconds… hell if he could, he'd eat some sort of time stopping devil fruit and just freeze this moment for a couple years. As if answering his silent plea, Shanks reached out, pulling the hat off of Luffy's head in one swift motion. It made the entire crew named after that very item pause, some of them even almost giving the man dirty looks until they remembered the giver of that same item was one in the same.

"Shaaaanks, what are you doing?" Luffy only whined, a pout on his face, "We had an agreement. I'm not a great pirate yet!"

The man smiled, before tipping his head calling to his own crew to get ready to leave port as well, and, taking the hint, the substantially larger crew dispersed, leaving only the Captain, and some of his closest mates including his father, behind.

Confused, Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, saying again, "Shanks?"

Without turning, Red Hair said, "Luffy, what do you think a great pirate is? Is it the one that conquers the most lands? Owns the most treasure? Has the largest crew? The biggest ship?"

What a question. Usopp rolled a lead star in between his fingers, but when Luffy straightened up and grinned in such a familiar and confident way, he knew for his Captain it wasn't a hard one at all.

"No. It's the one who has the most adventures! That's why I'm going to be the Pirate King – he's the one who's had the most out of anyone!" The marksman saw his Nakama all begin to smile and felt the same twitching up of his own lips as well.

The hat started twirling in the air as Shanks flipped it by its brim. "So you really won't give me back this hat until then?"

"No!"

Shanks tossed it, caught it, then chuckled heartily and turned to face Luffy once more, setting the hat back on his head. "You've got a lot of challenges ahead of you, you know. But, knowing you you're excited about it, huh?" His answer was a wide, wide grin. Shanks gave him a more tempered one in return, but the look in his eye was one of concern and, like Usopp felt now, he couldn't help but view it as fatherly. "Blackbeard is in your path Luffy. He's walking towards the same goal as you and won't hesitate to take down you and your crew." Usopp's eyes widened a fraction as he felt something explode in his brain, like a mini-firework, but he still heard the response.

"Heh," His captain smirked, curled his right hand in a fist and slapping his left over the upper muscle, as if he were making a vow. "So what? If he's there, then I'll just kick and punch him until he falls off it."

If they conversed more, the white noise that flooded Usopp's ears blocked it out as he slowly turned and looked at the man beside him who at least had the modesty to look guilty. "Was…" Usopp swallowed, finding his throat a little dry, "So that 'attack'… it was a test wasn't it?"

Yassop was silent a moment and then he smiled. "You did well. You knew I was the enemy you were in charge of taking down and went after me to keep your nakama safe and your skill with your shot and observation is superb." His smile faltered, "But you left yourself too open and I had at least two clear, fatal shots on you. Had I not held my shot, you would be dead right now." Usopp winced, hanging his head some in shame. "Van Augur won't hold his shots."

"Van…Augur?" Usopp repeated the name. He didn't recognize it but that didn't mean much.

"Blackbeard's sharpshooter."

For a moment his mind went back to two years prior as they were moments away from setting off for Skypiea and envisioned a blonde man he'd only seen through binoculars with a muskrat, in a cap and cape. The only thing he'd seen him shoot was some seagulls – but as he remembered them, so did he remember another fact completely overlooked at the time. All of the shots had been perfectly precise – all of them right through the heart.

He gulped down his breakfast and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt his skin tremble. Hercules'n would be ashamed of him'n.

In the background he could hear Luffy talking still. Luffy… Luffy, without a doubt, was going to be the Pirate King. Which meant that anyone else who thought they would be would go down in a barrel of rubbery fists and a giant sized leg or even just a fierce look transmitting Haki. Either way, no one would stand in Luffy's way, not even this Blackbeard character. Which meant if they did run into each other which, knowing their luck (typically it was only on two gauges: bad or worse) they would. Which meant their crews would clash. And like Luffy always knew his target in that instinctive way of his, for once so did Usopp.

He grit his teeth, fingers curled into the fabric of his pants and shook his head. "S-S-So what! If… If I'm not good enough now then I'll just get better until I am good enough!" He stood up suddenly, pointing towards the ocean. "You see that dad? One day I'll conquer it and be known as Usopp, brave warrior of the sea! My name will be known all around, even on islands with no one on them! And when I've passed I'll never be gone because people will tell stories of me and my name will be engraved in the places I've been and seen and changed!" He placed his fist against his heart, feeling the reassuring thud of his heart beating hot blood through his veins. His legs had stopped shaking a while ago, like they did sometimes when he was lying so good that he had even convinced himself – but this time, he wasn't so sure he _was _lying. "I'll be a brave warrior that goes down in history… and no stupid hawk-nosed bastard is going to get in the way of that!"

"What a remarkable declaration Usopp-san, my ears nearly bled from their beauty. …Ah, but I have no ears to bled from, yohohoho!"

Usopp's eyebrow twitched and he realized with sudden clarity that maybe he had been speaking a _bit _too loudly. Like his neck was suddenly made of metal that hadn't been oiled in a while, he jerkily turned his head to face his crewmates seeing that yes, indeed, they were looking back at him. Damn those eavesdroppers! Franky was on the verge of crying ("What a SUUUUUUUPER Speech Longnose-bro!"), Sanji was smirking as he lit a celebratory cigarette, Chopper was holding onto the edges of his hat as he beamed at him, Zoro gave him an approving nod, Robin had on one of her reserved little smiles that he knew meant a million good and encouraging things, Nami was sighing exasperatedly as if she were mourning the loss of all hope for a normal life was truly over now that he was talking like Luffy , and Luffy was chuckling, a wide and proud smile over his face. Well, maybe them hearing wasn't such a bad thing…

Brook tipped his hat, "Franky-san, let's revel this occasion with a duet in Usopp-San's honor!"

"OI!" This time he felt his eye twitch. It wasn't that amazing was it?! "I don't need a song!" Even as he argued the point, he could already see Franky and Brook conversing excitedly. Oh, he was doomed.

Behind him he heard his father chuckling, and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused, and then looked back, seeing the man smile at him. Usopp swallowed, then declared again in a soft but firm voice, "I really will do it dad."

The smile widened and the hand squeezed. "I know you will."

Usopp eyes lit up from the unwavering confidence and then a wide grin split his features.

_Yeah_, he thought as the first few strings of a song that would later be known as Usopp's Courage began, _I really will_.

* * *

The smell of gunpowder burning in the air filled his nostrils and heated the air. Usopp, heart pounding rapidly, his Nakama off in all directions that he couldn't see but had silent assurance in them that they would all return once this was all over, started to edge his way around the pillar he was behind to spot his opponent when he froze.

"_It's a dead giveaway you know."_

He bit his lip and frowned before slowly reaching up and pulling down his long nose, before he peeked around his cover in the direction he was pretty sure that bullet came from and sure enough, there was Van Augur. He pulled back and readied his slingshot, feeling the elastic slide in a familiar and comforting way along his fingers.

If his dad had been like Luffy and had been born with an endless gut, he would have shared half his dinner with him when he next saw him.

But that was alright because he would, without fail, share all of his life.

* * *

And that's the end! I really hope you liked it. The rest below is just rambling so ignore it if you please!

**Dedications:**

**Smudgeandfrank** – There is an artwork this artist has titled 'Waiting for the Day..….' That has Yasopp and Usopp meeting and… it is perfect. The emotions, the expressions, the tears, the just everything. I can't tell you the feelings it rose up in me. It's beautiful and I was like 'I want to capture that feeling!' so I tried to in the form of this fanfiction. I really hope I did some justice to it!

**MitarashiBoi **– Now this artist has a beautiful Ask Usopp blog on tumblr – almost one hundred lovely pages too. I discovered it on accident and then just started from the beginning and started reading it until I was finished. While I was writing this fanfic, a lot of occurrences that happened in her blog came to me and inspired certain parts of the story – Usopp's statement about getting his nose from his mother and Yasopp draping his coat over his son for the night are just two instances of this. It really helped add some touching moments and built up a nice flow to the story, and I really thank her for that!

Thank you both of you for the inspiration you gave me! Without you both, this fanfic… just wouldn't be I don't think!

**And now, just as an Author's note on why I wrote this:**

I kind of wrote this story basically as a challenge. I've read a lot of Usopp fics out there, and for the few where he actually encounters his father or thinks about him at least, there seems to be a strange theme of anger to them that Usopp feels towards his father for abandoning him. But since Usopp always claims to be proud in his pirate's blood and even tried to beat up Kuro for insulting his dad, these types of fics never quite sit well with me – it just seems out of character.

So, as I sometimes tend to, I decided to flip it around and make Yasopp the one angry. One because none of us really know much about Yassop's personality really and two, I mean ever heard of 'Do what I say, not what I do?'. It's a psychological statement, where parents do not want their children to do something, for example smoking, when they do it themselves. Yasopp is a pirate and he loves it, but he also knows how dangerous it is and I could imagine him being upset to know his son is doing the same thing as him. When you love someone, you always want them to be safe, right? That's what I was really trying to capture here.

I really can't wait for Usopp and Yasopp's real in-story meeting though – and I really can see Oda making it happen like this. Shanks showing up to warn Luffy about Blackbeard, just like he did for Whitebeard about Ace, and Luffy basically refutes it and of course other stuff happens – seems plausible? That or, we'll get some cheesy 2-second thing at the very end after Luffy's pirate king where Luffy is returning Hat to Shanks and we see Usopp hugging his dad and that's it – but god do I hope that won't be it lol.


End file.
